


Through your eyes

by SKRMIX



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindness, Chrom tries to be there for him, Grima and Robin are twins, Grima is blind, M/M, i don't know what to tag, self-acceptance (?), slice of life?, struggling through life, there's plot i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRMIX/pseuds/SKRMIX
Summary: //rewriting the whole Grima is blind and Chrom is supportive friend promptMeeting up with Grima after he had reached out to him in so long, he meets the other at the mall while he sends cold daggers towards him."Chrom, I'm going to be blunt here." Grima suddenly says in a serious voice which Chrom straightens at. "Uh, yes?" He replies, the only thing he can say.Grima give a sigh before leaning his head onto an hand, his arm propped up onto the table. "I'm blind." He says it as if it's the most casual thing to say to another person."What?" Chrom lets out without thought, confusion in his voice because Grima is telling him that he's blind, but that's a joke right?Grima struggles through this alone and Chrom tries to be there for him.
Relationships: Chrom & Gimurei | Grima, Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Gimurei | Grima
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chrom doesn't know wither or not Grima is glaring at him or not when he catches sight of him sitting at a table in the food court of the mall he had agreed to meet him at the other night, he checks his phone just to give himself some time to think about if he really is sending those cold daggers towards him or not.  
  
While awkwardly standing near he thinks about the times Robin would, he wouldn't say rant per say but, often complain, no, not the right word, rather would tell his worries to him. That Grima has, more like, is in a mood lately. Concerns for his twin as he's been so distant and 'grumpy' to even send narrowed eyes towards him and their father when they would see each other.   
  
Chrom isn't nosey to ask Robin about his home life unless his best friend tells him, he's also told him about his own home life since they don't keep anything from each other but he was rather shocked and surprised that Grima had reached out to him. Not to say that they aren't friends or anything, he's hung around them both or even with just Grima when Robin was busy. They both had fun times together at each others homes when they were younger but Grima hasn't spoken to him since he had moved out of their fathers home.  
  
And from the sounds of it, he has mostly stopped talking or seeing his family from what Robin had told him.  
  
So when Grima's username had popped up on his phone lock screen asking if they could meet up, Chrom didn't think much of it at first but now..  
  
' _Yes, that glare is totally for me.._ ' Chrom dreadfully thinks to himself, hesitating to even go walk up to Grima at the table. ' _But why is he glaring at me? I didn't do anything! I think.._ ' Chrom brings his lips into an nervous line as he tries to recall if he had said anything or done anything to receive the cold glare from the other.  
  
He thinks for anything inside his mind while standing near the edge of the food court before sighing when nothing comes up.  
  
' _I'll just go over.._ ' Chrom straightens while putting his phone away into his pockets before heading over to where Grima is seated. Moving around the many people around him and excusing himself when a lady stands in the way, he smiles as he lifts an arm in greeting when he's standing in front of Grima.   
  
"Hey, sorry that I'm a bit late." Chrom laughs to brighten the mood when Grima's eyes move towards him.  
  
"Oh, uh, hey. That's fine." Grima gives a small wave of his hand in return as Chrom pulls the seat back to sit in it. "Were you waiting long?" Chrom questions as he takes off his bag to let it rest onto the floor beside him. Grima shakes his head while avoiding looking at him directly. "No, I wasn't waiting that long." He replies while almost keeping his gaze downwards.  
  
Chrom gives a hum in reply, though Grima's glare had slightly soften, it's obviously noticeable that he is avoiding looking straight at him.   
  
' _This is so awkward!!_ ' Chrom mentally cries into his head.  
  
"It's been awhile, what have you been up too?" Chrom tries to start casual conversation.   
  
"I haven't been doing anything lately." Grima simply says and the conversation dies right there. With an awkward long stretch of silence, Chrom tries again. "Oh, yeah, same."   
  
They both sit there in awkward silence again while Grima in front of him just nods.   
  
"Do you want anything to eat? I can buy for the both of us." Chrom tries again as his head turns to look at the many stalls around them.   
  
"Oh, sure, if you don't mind." Grima quietly says, he also glances around but Chrom wants to apologize as he notices the glare coming back. Did he piss off Grima again by asking him if he wanted to eat? No, that can't be it, that's nothing to be mad about.  
  
"What do you want to eat..?" Chrom turns his head to the side in defeat when Grima turns to face him with narrowed eyes again, why is he so mad at him? He's just offering to pay for his food, and Grima is the one to ask him to meet in the first place.  
  
"Chrom, I'm going to be blunt here." Grima suddenly says in a serious voice which Chrom straightens at. "Uh, yes?" He replies, the only thing he can say.  
  
Grima gives a sigh before leaning his head onto an hand, his arm propped up onto the table. "I'm blind." He says it as if it's the most casual thing to say to another person.   
  
"What?" Chrom lets out without thought, confusion in his voice because Grima is telling him that he's blind, but that's a joke right?   
  
"You shouldn't joke about that." He sternly says, is this all he came out here for? To meet with Grima in so long for him to only say this to him? This isn't something to joke about because there are actually blind people out there.  
  
Grima only closes his eyes before also straightening in his seat. "Chrom, I'm not joking. I'm blind, well, I'm in the process of going blind." Grima corrects himself. Chrom can feel something sink in his stomach at this while he can only stare in shock at the other.  
  
"W-Wha— How?! Does—" Chrom tries to speak but his words die in his throat because, what can he say?  
  
"I'm sorry to dump this on you." Grima lets out a small laugh. "I just.. wanted at least someone to know." Grima's eyes trail away, avoiding looking at Chrom directly again.  
  
"I.. I.." Chrom's throat feels dry, he really doesn't know what to say.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, I'm not looking for some sort of comfort." Grima shrugs, brushing off his worries before resting his head onto his hand again. "But, I'll take that offer of you paying for my food." He gives a sly grin towards Chrom who just looks at him dumbfounded.   
  
"Uh, sure. What do you want?" He shakes his head, Grima would always take any offer Chrom would throw out there to pay for something.  
  
"Anything's fine." Grima grins, now resting his head on both hands and gives an innocent smile when Chrom gives him a side glance.  
  
Chrom walks off to go buy something he knows that they both like since they've done this so many times before in the past, he basically knows what Grima likes to eat. He pays for their meals then walks back to the table after waiting a bit. When they both finish their meals, Chrom takes the tray to throw their trash away before seating himself back into the chair across from Grima.  
  
Chrom doesn't want to pray but he can't help himself. "So.." He tries to say without being rude, but how to you ask something so private?  
  
"I'm not telling you how I'm going blind at the moment, I'm just am." Grima says bluntly while sipping at his drink through his paper straw.  
  
Chrom doesn't know if he should be angry or not because Grima literally asked to meet up just to tell him this information and refuses to tell him why he is going blind. He's about to say something when he speaks up again.  
  
"Well, I won't tell you out here." Grima turns his head away after finishing his drink. "Wanna come over?" Grima's eyes trail over again but they're still avoiding as they go past him.   
  
"yeah, okay." Chrom agrees with a nod of his head.  
  
Chrom can't tell if Grima is telling the truth or not by the way he walks normally, he claims to be 'going blind' but he doesn't seem blind by the way he had gotten onto the escalator going down to the main level of the mall by himself without any troubles, or how he casually walks alongside Chrom to his car in the mall parking lot. He doesn't bump into anyone and uses his phone normally on the drive after he had gave Chrom his address.  
  
When they arrive, Chrom looks up at the apartment building.   
  
"Don't say anything rude about my place or else I'll kick you out." Grima threatens as he leads Chrom up a flight of stairs and down a hall filled with doors.   
  
"I won't! I'm not that rude!" Chrom protests as Grima pulls out a set of keys before opening the door to his suite.  
  
When they step inside, Chrom is amazed at how tidy the place is and well, it's small but Grima lives here by himself. It's not bad, Chrom would even live in this tiny space if it was just him.   
  
"Make yourself at home." Grima says while locking the door behind them, taking off his shoes and leaving it onto the door mat before walking into the living room area and taking a seat onto a black leather couch.   
  
Chrom follows after, also taking off his shoes and leaving them neatly on the door mat before sitting onto the smaller couch next to the other. They both sit in silence again while Chrom feels the need to say at least something as the silence fills the room.   
  
"This is a nice place you have." Chrom complements as his eyes explore the tiny room, everything looks so neatly placed and the decor of the room was also nice. It's plain and simple.  
  
"Chrom," Grima speaks before Chrom could ramble off, Chrom turns his head towards Grima, who doesn't look back at him but speaks when Chrom's full attention is on him. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Grima's voice comes out threatening without turning towards Chrom.   
  
Chrom's lip forms a straight line before he nods, he's still a bit confused about the matter but the way Grima's tone had been, like he's about to tell him something so secretive, Chrom won't tell a soul about this. "I won't."  
  
As his attention is on Grima, he notices how nervous he seems so, he smiles in comfort. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise."   
  
Chrom brightens a little when Grima finally looks at him and gives a smile in return. "Thanks." He says before taking a deep breath.  
  
"So, I asked to meet you in person because I didn't feel like typing, also I wanted to say this in person, like this would somehow relieve the burden or something." Grima starts while Chrom gives a nod, if Grima needs an ear, he'll gladly listen if it'll help him out.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure where to begin so.." Grima pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts, he'll go with the most basic thing he knows. "I'm actually legally blind, I have records and stuff for that for proof. Let's see, uh.. um.." By the way Grima seems like he's struggling for words, Chrom decides to help him out.  
  
"How long has this.. you know..?" Chrom tries to ask in the simplest way he can think of.   
  
Grima's eyes trail over before looking down at the floor. "Well, It's been at least two years now since I had noticed my vision started to begin blurring. I originally thought that I just needed glasses then sought out an eye doctor when I couldn't read anymore." Grima sighs out before letting out an 'oh'. "I was also experiencing these flashes at the time, man, they're so annoying and so bright." He groans out.  
  
"I see.." Chrom swallows as a feeling fills him, he doesn't know how Grima can be light hearted about this whole thing, like this isn't a big deal or anything to him.  
  
"So, what's exactly happening to your vision..?" Chrom questions almost fearfully, it shouldn't be as bad since Grima had walked so normally earlier without any troubles.  
  
Grima hums in thought for a moment before answering Chrom's question. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on but, saying as my eye doctor had said to me in word for word, my eyes are detaching, er well, they're on the way to detaching." He gives a shrug like this isn't anything new.  
  
Chrom's whole heart almost stops at this, his eyes are detaching? Shouldn't Grima be more worried about his eyes?  
  
"Have you told Robin? Or your father?!" Chrom almost shouts while saying this, he's just a bit shocked to say, he can't be the only to know this, right?!  
  
Grima stays silent for a moment which tells Chrom that he didn't inform them about this. When he thinks about it, Robin would have definitely mentioned that his twin was currently going through vision loss.  
  
"I haven't, you're the first person I spoken about this too." Grima quietly admits. "I don't want my family to know about this, I don't want Robin to know about this because he'll come and try to take care of me just because I can't 'see' as well as I used too. He has a life, plus he already does so much for our father, I don't want to burden him more with my health problem at the moment, I don't want to drag him down. I can take care of myself. And that goes the same for our father." The smile on Grima's lips is almost sad, and the way his voice had trembled there for a second fills Chrom's chest with such sadness.   
  
"Besides," Grima's voice falters for just a moment. "This is my fault, It's my fault that I'm like this. I don't want to come out knowing that they'll probably say something." Grima's eyes glass over and Chrom thinks that he's about to cry until he lets out a small laugh. "Anyways, yeah. I'm not going to tell them about this."   
  
"Grima... I'm sure they wouldn't think that you're a burden to them. I'm sure they will understand if you told them what you told me." Chrom tries to comfort him while moving to sit next to Grima on the couch. He puts a hand onto the others shoulder which Grima almost leans into.  
  
"No," Grima shakes his head. "I don't want to tell them about this. Besides, it's not that bad. I can see enough that I don't need.. much help at the moment. My doctor even said that there's still time to stop my eyes from falling out." Grima laughs again, though it almost sounds pitiful to Chrom.  
  
"How much can you see or read?" Chrom says after letting out a small sigh, Grima hums again while moving his eyes around. "Well, I can't read too well. I can read if the text is bigger then thirty six, but that's only when it's shoved close to my face so in general, I can't read for heck." Grima lets out a small huff.   
  
"Also, I can see pretty well if I do say so myself, I can see just about everything in this room. It's just a bit blurry and there are these blind spots in my eyes that I call the 'void' because they're mostly a grey-ish blob most of the time or they blend in with the background." Grima explains but Chrom is confused, he can understand the reading bit but the second half of that..  
  
"Uh.. so how do you see..?" Chrom dumbly asks.  
  
"It's hard to explain but, I can see but at the same time I can't. I can't make out small details unless it's shoved in front of my face and most of the time I have to look off to the side if I really want to see anything. Like.. the TV in front of us." Grima motions towards the large flat screen sitting on the TV stand just across from them against the wall that separates the living room from the kitchen.   
  
Chrom turns attention towards the screen and gives a nod of his head. "Yeah?"   
  
"Well, when it's on and I'm watching something, I have to look a bit to the left to see the centre of the screen. The centre of my eye has the blind spot, or the void. Or when I want to look at your face," Grima turns his head to face Chrom who looks back at Grima in return. "I have to look a bit to the left of you to see your face clearly, so I'm basically looking just a bit above your shoulder." Grima explains as his eyes don't meet Chrom's own, but he does now notice that Grima's eyes are looking just a bit to his right but not directly at him.  
  
Chrom lets out a small 'Oh' at this realization, Grima wasn't avoiding looking at him directly earlier, this kinda makes sense now that he's explaining how he sees the world.   
  
"It's really difficult to explain but these voids fill up mostly the right half of my vision, but it's not so bad at the moment. I can still see pretty good." Grima leans back into the couch while moving his focus back to the blank screen in front of them.  
  
"Is there.. Is there any treatments for your condition?" Chrom curiously asks, there surely has to be treatments for Grima to prevent this from happening.   
  
"Oh, yeah there is." Grima gives a nod of his head. "I've been getting laser treatments for my eyes, also sometimes injections." Grima lets out a shudder while bringing his legs up to his chest. Meanwhile Chrom is still confused while trying to get his head wrapped around this whole thing. "What are those?" His gaze trails over to Grima next to him.   
  
"Get ready for this," Grima gives a grin towards Chrom's direction. "I'm sure laser treatment says it all for itself, they burn off my bad veins in my eye or something like that while keeping your eye open for the whole thing. It's gross, cause sometime I can hear the burning sizzle inside my head when they fire off the laser into my eye."   
  
"Sizzle..?" Chrom makes a disgusted face, he can't even imagine hearing that and knowing that it's a vein in your eye that's been burnt off. Grima laughs at his reaction before continuing on. "If you think that's gross, the injections is basically a needle to the eye."   
  
Chrom doesn't know which is worse, keeping your eye open for a bright light being beamed into the eye or a needle getting injected.   
  
No, the needle is definitely the worst sounding out of the two.  
  
"Man, I prefer the injections though." Grima laughs again at Chrom's reaction when he gives him a 'are you crazy' look. "Why? That sounds so painful.." Chrom says while a shiver is sent up his spine, he can't even imagine that nor does he want to.  
  
"Lasers are so hard because you have to keep your eye still, sometimes I think that I'll move suddenly and go even more blind. Injections is just a poke to the eye and then you're basically done afterwards." Grima shrugs again.   
  
"... Do I even want to know how it feels afterwards or..?" Chrom questions himself and Grima who just keeps laughing at him.   
  
"It's not that bad, it's just irritating to the eye and it hurts when I try to focus my eye, so I just lay in the dark and listen to things on my phone with my eyes closed."   
  
Chrom nods. "Okay, yeah that makes sense."  
  
"Yeah, it's not that bad." Grima sighs out while leaning back against the couch while resting his head and eyes.  
  
Chrom takes all of this in, the struggles Grima is going through at the moment alone, baring everything on his own without the support from his family. Chrom's chest aches for him, he shouldn't have to go through this alone. Even if he's trying not to let this bother him, Grima had looked like he would break down talking about the experiences he's gone through already.   
  
Chrom bites at his lower lip while glancing to his side at Grima still resting back against the couch, if Grima will let him, he'll be his support through this until..   
  
"Do you think you'll go completely blind?" Chrom says without thinking, which horrors him because he can't just ask those type of things—  
  
"Yes, eventually."   
  
Those words hang heavy in the air while Chrom can feel this uneasy feeling fill him again, his eyes are glued to the blank TV in front of them again as his gaze is onto the reflection of Grima sitting to his right.   
  
He should apologize for his words.  
  
"Wanna play Mario kart?" Grima suddenly asks, breaking the silence.   
  
"Okay." Chrom can only agree.  
  
"How are you so good at Mario kart? You're blind!" Chrom groans out as Grima beats him last minute and takes first place for himself and the rest of the online lobby.   
  
"Heh, heh, heh, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm still not good at kicking your butt at Mario kart." Grima gives his 'evil laugh' as he exits the online lobby before stretching in his seat. He's seated up more closely to the TV so that he can see better.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Chrom brushes him off but smiles, Grima had been embarrassed to sit so closely up in front of the TV but there's nothing to be embarrassed about, if it means he can see better then who's to judge him? Chrom won't judge him for that and it was fun playing together like old times.  
  
"What you smiling at?" Grima questions as his head is turned towards him. Chrom raises an eyebrow. "How do you know I'm smiling?"   
  
"I can see your face moving from the corner of my eye." Grima replies, which leaves Chrom impressed. "Well, yeah I guess your face does move when you smile.." Chrom mummers and Grima gives another small huff of laughter.  
  
"Well, yeah. Anyways, that was fun." Grima moves from the chair near the TV, pushing it back to it's original place to the side before plopping back onto the couch beside Chrom.  
  
Chrom chuckles at him before agreeing. "Yes, that was fun."   
  
Grima has opened up to him more over the course of days, they talk through chat and Chrom had offered to voice chat just to make things easier for Grima but he had refused. Though Chrom usually replies instantly, he notices that Grima takes a few minutes to respond back most times.   
  
'I'll see you tomorrow then.' Is the text he had sent Grima over the chat.  
  
'Yee' Is Grima's reply while sending an sticker afterwards.  
  
Chrom puts his phone down to charge onto the night stand next to his bed while he sits at the edge of his bed. He wonders how Grima can see his keyboard and phone screen since he had said he can't read normal sized text on the screens, there should be an option for him on the settings but when he tries to take a look for himself it all had been confusing for him.  
  
When he knocks at Grima's apartment door, he hears shuffling on the other side before the door unlocks and opens to reveal a glaring Grima.   
  
"Hey." Chrom says, remembering that Grima isn't actually sending him glares but rather, he just can't see as well.  
  
"Heyo." Grima greets while letting Chrom inside before moving towards the living room and plops onto the couch while setting the laptop aside. Chrom follows after taking off his things and neatly putting them aside before sitting onto the couch beside Grima while looking at the TV in front of them, he quirks an eye brow at the site Grima is currently on,  
  
"You're watching anime?" Chrom's not surprised, growing up with the twins Grima has always liked those shows. It's not uncommon that he would watch with them when he was over, heck even his little sister liked these types of shows but Chrom won't judge, they can watch whatever they want as long as they enjoy it.  
  
"I was catching up on some episodes last night and kept the tab on." Grima chuckles almost sheepishly while moving the mouse around with his fingers on the small pad in circles while his gaze is focused on the screen, Chrom watches the cursor move around on the screen confused until Grima moves it down to the corner right.  
  
"I can't see the cursor, so I move it around until I can see it moving or sometimes I just left click to know where it is." Grima casually explains without turning his head towards him and Chrom just gives another dumb 'oh' in response.   
  
Before Grima could close the tab, Chrom asks what show he had been watching.  
  
"It's about these titans that eat people, so, the humans try to fight against them. The story is good so far, but I don't really like any of the characters." Grima sighs out sadly while Chrom gives a chucle. "I see, I think I heard of this from Lissa." Chrom says while recalling his sister screaming at her computer screen in distress while telling Chrom 'stuff is happening' before resuming her show.  
  
"Oh, isn't it in an, sub?" Chrom looks over at Grima while recalling the different language his sister had been watching in. Grima almost gives an embarrassed look.   
  
"Well, I watch it it dub. Since I can't read as well I watch the dub versions of the shows that I can find. People say that dubs are horrible but some of the shows have such good voice acting these days. Also I can't be picky about what I watch so, anything is good as long as it interests me." Grima huffs out after his little rant.   
  
"Okay." Chrom is confused but doesn't question it and just smiles.   
  
They spend most of the afternoon watching anime together.  
  
Watching Grima these past few weeks was rather an learning experience for Chrom.   
  
Today they're walking down to a near by store to pick up some things as Grima said, it's just down the street so no need to take the car he also said.  
  
While Chrom puts on his shoes, he watches Grima stare blankly at the floor in front of him for some minutes before he finally asks. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Chrom, I can't see.. I can't find my shoes." Grima flatly says while continuing to stare down at his feet.  
  
When Chrom's eyes trail down, he can clearly see his shoes almost to the left of him. No wonder he can't find them, the door mat is black along with his pairs of shoes.   
  
"They're right there." Chrom points out which Grima gives an a nod of his head. "Thanks, that helps alot. I can see them now." He sarcastically says which oof, that was no help at all now that Chrom thinks about it.  
  
"Er, Sorry, they're near your left foot." Chrom corrects himself, using descriptive words instead.  
  
Grima moves his foot to the left before finding his shoes. "Oh, there they are." He happily says while slipping them on then grabbing for his sweater before turning towards Chrom. "I'm ready."   
  
Chrom gives him a smile while Grima returns it before they head out.  
  
Grima counts the steps as they go down a flight of stares while his hand is glued to the railing. Grima asks if Chrom would walk on his left side so he can see him better while he stays as close as to the grass line as possible while his head is almost always turned facing downwards onto the ground. Grima takes slower steps when the sidewalk is uneven or when they have to cross a small one way street. Grima bumps into his side with how unbalanced he seemed to be.  
  
Chrom is noticing all these small things.  
  
When they make it to the store, it's a whole another experience.  
  
Grima tries not to glare as he scans the aisle for the things he needs, they stand for some time in one row for sometime before Grima pulls out his phone and points it at one of the many products.   
  
Chrom watches, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What are you doing?"  
  
Grima flinches slightly before sheepishly smiling towards Chrom. "I can't see, so I use my phone camera to look around for me. I call them my 'eyes'." He gives a small laugh before realizing. "Wait, you're here with me. I forgot that you can see." Grima smacks his forehead before looking at Chrom the best he can. "Can you help me look for some things, the last time I was here I couldn't find most of the things I needed since the store had changed it's layout." He groans out.  
  
"Yeah, of course I can." Chrom smiles, he slightly feels bad for questioning him on what he was doing with his phone but it also makes sense to use the camera on the phone to read and see better, at least for Grima.  
  
Grima tells him the stuff he needs while trailing behind him the entire time while Chrom leads him through the store. They finish what they came here for before exiting the store. There wasn't much stuff to carry so Chrom carries the bag of small things while Grima tries to protest but gives up as soon as he started whining because he doesn't have to carry anything.  
  
"I go to the store myself since you know, I moved out of my fathers. It's not difficult for me to go alone, I usually go when it starts to get dark out since I can see better without the sun making everything to bright in my eyes." Grima says while watching Chrom put away his things in cabinets from where he's seated on one of the kitchen table chairs.  
  
After putting away the last of things in the bag, Chrom turns towards Grima while leaning against the counter. "You go out alone when it's near dark?" He worriedly questions. The image of Grima, blind and by himself, out when it's night makes him worried for his safety.   
  
"Yeah, its easier for me."   
  
Chrom feels the same sad feeling again but he doesn't know what to call it as those words stick with him throughout his drive back to his home where he lives with his two sisters while Grima lives alone.  
  
"You've been spending time with Grima I see~" Lissa giggles when they eat at the dining table. Chrom nods his head wile taking a bite of his food on his fork. "Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Are you cheating on your best friend with his brother?!" Lissa gasps put in horror, though Chrom knows that she's teasing him but he can't help the slight annoyance fill him. No one knows about Grima's condition besides him, he's been helping him around lately and spending time with him because he wanted to be his support through this but..   
  
He can't help but feel this towards Grima also, Chrom is positive that Robin and their father wouldn't shame him if he just tells them about his vision lost, even the mutual friends they share all together would try and help. They all still care and ask Robin about Grima's wellbeing when they're all in chat together, but mostly thinking that Grima is busy with some sort of job most of the time.   
  
Even Robin believes that Grima is working full time, that's why he doesn't come around as often he has said one time.   
  
Chrom can't believe this.  
  
"Chrom, I was joking, don't have a midlife crisis over this." Lissa says while poking at Chrom's cheek with her fork and leaving behind some stains.   
  
Chrom can only sigh, Grima had told him not to tell anyone and he had promised.  
  
So when Robin texts him later that evening asking if he wanted to come to a family dinner, explaining that it would be awkward to sit with a grumpy Grima who had agreed to visit for once. Chrom can only lay back onto his bed and wonder if it's a mistake for him to have agreed.   
  
He wants to be there for Robin of course, Robin doesn't know the truth to as why Grima seems to be 'angry' most of the time. It's just that he can't see as well, he also wants to be there for Grima, just in case he does decide to tell them about his condition.   
  
This would be a great time to do so, and Chrom will even be there to support him alongside his family.  
  
So why does his stomach fill with dread as he pulls up the driveway with Robin in his passenger seat?   
  
This isn't going to end as well.  
  
"Thanks for coming again." Robin sighs out before giving Chrom a smile when he gets out of the car and closes his door shut. Chrom returns the smile before locking his car. "No problem, It'll be nice to see your family again in so long." Chrom tries to brighten the mood but Robin nervously laughs while glancing away.   
  
"Yeah, It'll be nice to visit. My father still likes you out of the rest of our friends, he sometimes asks about you when we talk." Robin speaks while walking up to the front door of his fathers home. Chrom gives a small laugh while following behind. "That's kind of him."   
  
He hears Robin also laugh while unlocking the front door and opening it. "Yeah, he's—" Robin cuts himself off by Grima sending him cold narrowed eyes from where he sits on one of the arm chairs in the open living room near the entrance of the place.   
  
Robin tenses in front of Chrom from what he can see while he almost feels bad because no, Grima doesn't hate you Robin, he just can't see!  
  
' _This isn't going to end well._ ' Chrom thinks to himself while Grima also looks at him with narrowed eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

As Chrom awkwardly stands in the entrance way, he can slowly feel the tension fill the small area as Robin and Grima continue to have their staring contest.  
  
He's also hungry on spot by how delicious the food smells from the kitchen.  
  
Chrom knows that Grima is looking at him when he sees his eyes move towards him and past before they stop to his upper right. He blinks and returns back to strating blankly at whatever he had been doing before he and Robin had entered the home.  
  
"Nice seeing you too, Grima." Robin greets, a small pout almost forms onto his lips as he takes off his things and Chrom can only awkwardly follow along. Robin's pouting, which means, he's a little irritated.   
  
"Yeah." Is all Grima replies with from where he's seated. Robin sighs out before he motions Chrom to follow as they sit onto the other couch available. Following along because what else can he do, Chrom sits next to Robin like the good kid he is while Robin speaks again.   
  
"You should say hello to Chrom too, don't be rude." Robin says without discipline in his voice, instead he says it like almost says it light heartedly. "It's been awhile since we all had seen each other right?"   
  
Grima's eyes glance over to where he can see a blob of blue, he gives a knowing smirk towards him which Chrom almost returns because this isn't the first time in awhile, rather, this is the third time this week.  
  
"Heyo." Grima greets with a small wave of his hand, Chrom returns the gesture with his own wave of his hand. "Hey."   
  
Robin seems content with this enough that he starts casual conversation with his twin, just about his home life away and what not while Chrom listens and joins in at times.   
  
Chrom is amazed by how Grima can lie so easily to Robin like this, if he hasn't known the secret he's been keeping from his family Chrom himself would have also thought that the things Grima tells his twin were true.  
  
"Oh, I'll be right back." Robin suddenly says while standing and heading down a hall to where the kitchen is, Chrom watches him from where he's seated before he hears the voice of another person speaking in the different language before turning towards Grima.   
  
"I'm amazed you got here before we did." He laughs when Grima turns his head high. "Of course, don't underestimate me. I know my way here."   
  
"I'm sure you do." Chrom chuckles before glancing towards the hallway then back at Grima while in a hush tome. "Are you going tell them?"   
  
Grima leans back into the arm chair he's currently sitting on, he doesn't say anything for a moment before he shakes his head. "No, I'm not going to tell." He says in a quiet voice. This almost pains Chrom but he'll respect his friends wishes if he doesn't want to tell his family about the condition.   
  
"Okay, so, how are you going to pull this off?" Chrom asks, he knows that Grima could pull this off without anyone noticing. He doesn't noticeably look or act visually impaired most of the time, if Chrom didn't know he would have seen Grima normally in his own point of view.   
  
"It's easy, I'll just keep to myself." Grima says like it's the most simplest thing ever.   
  
"Uh-huh.." Chrom flatly says while nodding his head along, well, at least this should be entertaining to watch he supposes.   
  
It really is something to watch, after greeting their father then they're all seated at the dining table for dinner, everything seemed to be going well so far.  
  
Until Grima is not moving to fill his plate of the foods that Chrom is almost drooling over to eat.   
  
"What's wrong?" Robin asks while turning his attention to his twin across from him, Chrom who is sitting in between the two almost sinks back into his chair when Grima glances towards Robin with that slight glare.   
  
"Nothing, I'm just, picking my choices." Grima says. "There's no need to be picky." All of their heads turn towards Validar, Robin and Grima's father. Chrom almost feels the need to tell them that they don't realize that Grima cannot see the foods in front of him which Grima had been worried about earlier before dinner had started.  
  
Chrom wonders if he should help him, but would that give away his secret? Or would it be weird for him to just pick out the foods for Grima? Ugh, he wants to help Grima out so badly but he can't!  
  
"Here," Robin picks out some things for his twin. "Since you're picky, you can have these." Robin smiles at Grima who doesn't look back at him but gives his thanks as he glares down at his plate.  
  
Chrom notices how their father seems to be staring just a bit too intensely at Grima from where he sits, Robin also seemed troubled a bit at his side but none say anything when Grima finally eats the food that had been placed onto his plate.   
  
Things are good in the word once again, Chrom awkwardly smiles and eats his his food through the noticeable tension in the air.  
  
This isn't going as well.  
  
When the chance to excuse himself to follow Grima into the kitchen comes, he follows behind to neatly clean his plate then put it away once he's done.   
  
As he enters the kitchen, he sees Grima leaning against the counter with his hand pressed over his eyes while he groans out. "Ugh.."   
  
"What's wrong?" Chrom quietly asks, not wanting to be over heard by Robin and their father talking again in the other room. Grima doesn't remove his eyes while he speaks lowly. "Nothing, my eyes just hurt a bit." He says while still staying in his same position.  
  
"Is that normal or..?" Chrom worriedly questions, his concerns for the other raises again but Grima just shakes his head. "It happens sometimes. I'm fine, It's nothing to worry about." And there goes Grima brushing his worries off to the side again while removing his hand from his eyes then blinks them open.  
  
"Uh, okay." Chrom doesn't say anything about it, instead he turns to the sink to clean and wash his plate along with Grima's.   
  
Grima sticks around then takes the plates and utensils to dry them before putting them away in their correct places.   
  
The rest of the visit goes well at least to what Chrom could tell, nothing out of the ordinary which lead to the three of them playing some games together in the living room of the home when Robin's and Grima's father had said that he'll be in his study.  
  
"Grima, what happened? You used to be good at this game." Robin asks while turning his head over to his twin when the character Grima had picked out falls off the side of the map.  
  
Chrom can guess why, but he keeps his mouth shut.  
  
"I'm a veteran now, I've retired from my glory days." Grima replies while placing his controller onto the armrest.  
  
This makes Robin and Chrom both laugh a bit.  
  
Chrom knows that Grima can still beat them both pretty good even if he's visually impaired, he's been beat down many times already while on his daily visits to the other. He just wishes that Grima would tell them the truth, he could sit up closer to the TV and see better then maybe he wouldn't look so bored while fighting as his character falls off the map again.   
  
Robin informs him that he'll stay to look after their father for the night when Chrom leaves, though Grima is quick to ask for a ride back to his place.  
  
Chrom doesn't mind driving Grima back, in fact he'd rather would with how late it had gotten. Grima trying to go back alone when he can't see as well makes Chrom so worried for his safety.  
  
Robin sees them off though, he still looks like he has something on his mind while doing so, Chrom notices his gaze turning to Grima who had finished slipping on his shoes then turns but still doesn't look directly back at him.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Robin says, his attention back on Chrom.   
  
Chrom smiles and nods before answering back. "Yeah, okay."   
  
"Be safe while driving home, both of you." Robin waves a hand while worrying about the two's safety. "And message me when you both are home." His eyes harden like a worried mother for their child going out.   
  
Chrom laughs before nodding his head again. "Yeah, of course." Chrom replies back with his own wave.  
  
Robin grins back before looking at Grima. "It was nice seeing you again, you should visit more often or at least let me visit you." He sighs out.   
  
Grima's eyes trail over to his brother before they stop just a bit to the upper right. Chrom knows that he's trying to look at his face while he watches from where he's standing. "Yeah, sure, maybe sometime when I'm not busy. Tell dad I said bye." Grima says before turning back towards the front door then stepping out.  
  
Robin's expression falls at this and he looks like he's about to burst into tears.   
  
"Uh, ah, uh—" Chrom internally panics as he turns from Robin to Grima out the door then back at Robin who turns away. "I'll talk to you later, Chrom. Please drive safely." He says without turning back, his voice almost trembles and Chrom wants to comfort him in anyway he can as his friend.  
  
So he does what he does best and gives his best friend one of his famous bear hugs that every one of their friends like to receive from him. "It's okay." Is all he can say, he doesn't know what's bothering Robin at this moment but he can take a small guess.  
  
Robin's lips turn into a thin line when Chrom pulls away from the hug, though he smiles and shakes his head. "Yeah, okay. See you." Robin gives a wave of his hand again while walking Chrom out the door. "Again, be safe." Robin says before the door closes behind.  
  
Chrom sighs while walking over to his car, he will be sure to comfort him when he gets home later.   
  
' _But for now.._ ' Chrom thinks while his eyes trail over to see Grima waiting by his car while his head is tilted upwards, eyes squinting before it looks like he's glaring up at the sky.   
  
Chrom walks over while unlocking his car.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asks while also turning his gaze upwards, the night sky was clear and pretty, you can just barely see the stars out but they still shined brightly in the night.  
  
"I'm trying to see the stars, I can't make them out anymore."   
  
Chrom feels the sudden urge to cry, that sentence rips through his heart and all throughout his whole being. He can feel his eyes water before he blinks them away, Grima standing there looking up at the sky, trying to see the stars that were there every night.  
  
"I haven't seen them in so long."  
  
The realization that Grima sees the world in a whole different way, that he can't see how he used to before. Chrom doesn't know why this is the sudden realization that hits him so hard, and that Grima had been dealing with this alone, by himself for what he had said two years.   
  
"Chrom I'm tired, let's go." Grima whines while opening the passenger door and getting inside.  
  
Chrom sniffles a bit, he'll try and be there for Grima as much as he can.  
  
"Chrom." Grima says through the silent drive back to his apartment. His head is turned to watch the city lights and other cars go by.   
  
"Yeah?" Chrom doesn't turn his attention off the road.  
  
Grima doesn't say anything for awhile as he silently sits in the passenger seat. When he does speak, his gaze is still turned to the outside. "Remember when I said that I wouldn't tell them?"  
  
"Yes I do, Why?"  
  
"I think I'll tell them after I see my eye doctor next week." Grima sighs out while looking ahead in front of them as they stop at a red light.  
  
"What? Really?!" Chrom feels something lift inside him while turning his head to look at Grima.   
  
"Yeah." Grima nods his head without turning to look back at Chrom. He bites at his lower lip and seems to hesitates before turning slightly to try and see Chrom's face the best he can in the darkness. "But, can you come with me to my appointment? I don't want to take the bus, the scheduling is always either earlier or late." He groans out while leaning back into his seat.  
  
"Of course I can." Chrom sends him a smile before driving when the lights turn green.  
  
Later that night, after making sure that Grima had safely gotten into his place then driving back to his home he shares with his sisters. He throws himself face first onto his bed while the sadness still lingers behind, just the simple fact that Grima can't see the stars..  
  
"Uggghh.." Chrom groans out into his sheets. He wishes that he could do anything, he would give Grima his eyes, his vision, anything really but he's not that dumb to know that it's not that simple. He doesn't know all the details but if there's anything he could help with, he would in a heartbeat.   
  
He's sure that Robin would too.  
  
His phone buzzes next to his ear which startles the living heck out of him, turning to lay on his side, Chrom reads the message on his lock screen before immediately calling Robin.   
  
When Robin answers the call, he sounds like he had been crying.   
  
"Chrom," His voice cracks and Chrom sits up before answering with concern in his voice. "What's wrong? What happened?" Chrom keeps a calm voice through his worry, he needs to be calm for Robin.  
  
Robin sniffles on the other side before speaking. "I think Grima hates me, or he hates us. He never answers my messages or sometimes my calls, he never wants to come over to let me visit him. I thought that today, if we were all together like how we used to when we were teenagers that- that he would actually look at me. He- He never looks at me when we do meet, like the mere sight of me is.." Robin wails on the other side of the phone.   
  
Chrom feels the sadness grow more inside him, he knows some things but.. "Robin—" He tries to say but Robin speaks again through his tears. "A-And- And— He's always glaring at me, like he hates me! I know he hates me! I'm stressed about this whole thing, I-I can't live with the thought that I had done something so horrible to make Grima hate me." He cries out again.  
  
Chrom swallows, Robin's crying on the other end and he isn't sure what to say. One things for sure is that Grima doesn't hate him, he's already told Chrom just earlier that he'll tell them about his condition. He feels bad for keeping this from his best friend but lets himself just talk freely to give some comfort the best he can.  
  
"Robin, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. You two have been so close when I first met you both, you're brothers. I'm sure he's just busy like he says, I'm sure he'll come around soon. I'm not good with words but I send you hugs, or if you need me I can come over." Chrom smiles even though Robin can't see it.  
  
Robin doesn't say anything for awhile, his breaths calms as he sniffles again before he lets out a small laugh. "I can hear your smile, you nerd. Thanks for the offer but I'd rather not let you see my face at the moment."  
  
"I've already seen you ugly cry, there's nothing that I haven't seen already." Chrom jokingly says which Robin laughs at before he quiets down again.  
  
Sniffling again, Robin speaks. "Yeah, you're right.. Sorry to dump all my worries on you again. I'm sure he's just dealing with something, he's also been looking so stressed when we do see each other." Robin lets out a deep sigh and Chrom internally screams because Robin is so close to the truth.  
  
"Yeah, see? He doesn't hate you. I'm sure it's as you say and don't worry. I'm always here if you need me." Chrom's smile stays on his face as they both end up speaking to each other for more then two hours, talking about the nonsense they usually speak about when together until Robin thanks him again before saying that he's headed to bed and would talk to him again in the morning.  
  
Chrom sighs out while laying back into his bed. He'll see Grima again most likely tomorrow or the day after, he'll at least ask him to talk to Robin, his twin, more often.   
  
Closing his eyes, sleep comes easily.   
  
"I don't usually use my phone unless I'm scrolling through feeds or watching videos." Grima says while tapping at his phone, he sits on his bed while Chrom seats himself onto the chair near his computer desk.   
  
"But you should at least talk to Robin more often." Chrom tries to protest though Grima tilts his head to the side, thinking over what Chrom is telling him to do.  
  
"It's a hassle to type, this is another reason why I don't respond to people when they try to talk to me when they see me online." Grima squints at his phone screen while bringing it closer to his face. Chrom has concerns about his screen being too close to his face but, Grima can't see.  
  
"Oh," Chrom suddenly remembers that he wanted to ask Grima how exactly he uses his phone now that they're on the topic. "How do you use your phone? You said that you can't see very well and I was curious." Chrom looks over at Grima who glances up at him before going back to his device.   
  
"Well, since I can't read the small texts, I have the settings on the largest." Grima says while giving his phone to Chrom to look at. While Chrom does his eyes scan the large sized text while Grima continues to explain.   
  
"I can see most things but I have the magnifier enabled so I can read, even though the text is large I still can't read some of the woeds. So just double tap the screen to zoom in and use two fingers to move it around, if you want it to magnify it bigger then spread your fingers apart, do the opposite to zoom out." Grima looks over while Chrom does as he told him.   
  
"How do you type?" Chrom gives Grima back his phone.  
  
"Since I already know where the keys are on the kayboard it's not that hard to use. I just made it a darker colour to see the keys better." He simply says while putting his phone aside onto the bed.  
  
Chrom is amazed at how Grima uses his phone, he's at least happy to know that he can still use it.   
  
"I'm not that blind to use those voice over things, but yeah, that's how I use my phone." Grima smiles towards Chrom.  
  
They go out that afternoon because Grima comments on how he doesn't go out as often because going out alone is scary when you can't see.   
  
Chrom takes him to a park because the weather outside was actually nice but Grima glares down at the ground as they arrive.  
  
It's not that he's not enjoying himself, Chrom knows this already and Grima even told him that he's actually having fun for once while they spend time together, but Grima glaring like that almost looks like Chrom had dragged him out here.  
  
"It's just bright out here." Grima shades his eyes from the sunlight with his hand when they stand near the entrance gates.  
  
"It's bright, huh?" Chrom repeats while standing beside Grima who gives a nod of his head. "Yeah, like, from my point of view. Whatever the sun touches it almost leaves everything glowing in my eyes." He chuckles to himself. "But It's weird and hard to explain."   
  
Chrom can't imagine everything 'glowing' around him while he looks out the path way and people around them. "So, could you see better if you had something to shade your eyes?" He turns back to Grima who's still got his hand over his eyes for protection from the sun.   
  
"Yeah." He nods.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be right back." Chrom says while heading back to his car while leading and standing Grima near the gates so he's not blindly standing out in the open.  
  
"I'll be waiting right here." He grins and Chrom quickly rushes off. When he gets to his car he quickly looks for sunglasses he had kept in his car for when the sun would be shining in his face while driving. Returning back after locking his car, he sighs in relief as Grima hadn't moved or wandered off while he was away for those few minutes.  
  
"Chrom." Grima greets while turning his head towards him when Chrom walks up to him. "You could tell it was me?" Chrom questions with his eyebrows raised. Grima smirks at him while proudly stating. "Of course, I recognize your shape. I can make out you amongst the people."   
  
Chrom feels a smile forming on his face at this. "So, you can recognize me now? I feel so special." He laughs while unfolding the pair of shades in his hands.   
  
"You should feel special." Grima grins again. "Eeh— What are you doing?" Grima almost flinches back when Chrom easily slides the sunglasses onto his face. "Here, you can wear these." Chrom smiles at him while stepping back.   
  
Grima gasps out while looking around them. "Oh my gosh, I can see. So this is what the outside world looks like." He teasingly says which makes Chrom laugh a little.  
  
"You never bought sunglasses for yourself?" Chrom questions as they begin to walk around the park together.  
  
"I'm too cheap to buy a pair for myself." Grima says while walking at Chrom's right.   
  
"Well, you can have those pair then." Chrom replies. "They also make you look cool, so, you're welcome."   
  
"What are you talking about? I've always been cool."   
  
In the end, Chrom lets Grima hold onto his arm for support when he almost trips and stumbles over the uneven path as they walk together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay the star scene almost made me cry LOL  
> ithittooclosetohome—
> 
> short chapter but oh well T v T)b
> 
> i love chrom, he is a precious bab  
> also grima dn robin are also precious babs  
> they all are


	3. Chapter 3

Chrom doesn't know what happened exactly but when Grima swears, he knows that something serious has happened because Grima doesn't swear unless it's serious.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit! No! Why now?! Fuck! Why?!" Grima angrily groans out while tilting his head back then to the side then back to glaring down at the ground while his fists balls and hits at the armrest of the couch.   
  
Chrom can only sit silently, they had been playing games together until Grima's outburst. Like as if noticing Chrom sitting almost next to him, Grima lets out a long deep sigh before leaning back into the couch. "Oh, oops, sorry about that." He apologizes without looking at him.  
  
"Uh, what happened?" Chrom quietly asks while setting his controller down, Grima looks like he's about to cry for a moment before he closes his eyes.   
  
"..." He doesn't say anything for a long moment, Chrom isn't about to push him if he doesn't want to talk about it.  
  
He's about to offer if he wanted to order out until Grima speaks.   
  
"My eye is bleeding." Grima says while opening his eyes.   
  
"Huh?!" Chrom is quick to look over and leans in to check for any visible blood. Grima slightly glances to the right while Chrom continues to check but pulls back with a too quick relief sigh while his heart beat calms in his chest. "I don't see any bleeding. Don't scare me like that." Chrom almost sends Grima his own glare before he lets out a small laugh to fuel his slight annoance before it all dissipates when Grima shakes his head.  
  
"No Chrom, I'm not literally bleeding out. It's on the inside." Grima says while tilting his head again.  
  
Chrom lets out a confused 'huh' before asking what he meant. "The inside..?"   
  
"Yeah, you can't see it but I can. You're basically all smudged in bits of red at the moment. Man, this is so annoying, I hate it when this happens." Grima groans out annoyed at his own vision.   
  
Chrom notices the key words, 'When this happens', so Grima has already been through this in the past.  
  
"What do we do about it? Do you go to emergency or?" Chrom isn't sure what he can do, but Grima seems unbothered by this while shaking his head. "No, there's nothing I can do. Even if I went to a hospital they can't really do anything about it, besides, I'm seeing my eye doctor soon."   
  
"Oh, I see.." Chrom is almost frustrated at the lack of concern Grima has but he also has been dealing with this much longer before telling him.  
  
Chrom doesn't know if Grima would be annoyed if he asks but before he could think about it, he asks his question anyways.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
Grima's eyes trail over before he tilts his head back again and hums. "Well, it moves slowly to the opposite sides when I move my head around. It looks like those fake oozing blood effects from those horror movies, and it looks like ink in water when it first starts. Oh, I can see the blood clearly when I look near a light source or when I move my eyes around. But overall, it's just annoying." Grima finishes his explanation.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Chrom continues to look at Grima from where he's seated.   
  
"Not really, like I said, It's just annoying." Grima shrugs. "But, I can't see as well now, ugh.."   
  
"..." Chrom's lips form into a straight line, he can't do anything to help Grima.   
  
"Don't worry Chrom, this is nothing." Grima says with a smile. Chrom wants to protest because, no, blood in your eyes doesn't sound like it's nothing. When he gets home, he'll look online about this condition of the eyes but for now, he orders them take out while Grima happily cheers in the background while he's on the phone placing their order.  
  
Chrom realizes he totally forgot to Google the condition as he anxiously sits beside Grima in one of the patient rooms as they wait for Grima's eye doctor to come in.  
  
After getting eye drops put into both eyes, they had sat down in the waiting room until Grima was called as a lady patiently waited for Grima to walk over before taking him into an exam room. Chrom had been allowed to enter as well and so he follows. He notices how Grima almost trails the back of his knuckles against the wall as they walk down the hall into the exam room.   
  
Chrom sits in the corner while the lady asks Grima how he's doing while sitting at a desk, Grima replies with a 'good' then she gives him one of those eye.. things you hold up to your eye as the room dims, Chrom can't remember what they're called as he watches.  
  
"Can you read these out?" The lady asks while large letters appear on the small projector on the door, Chrom's eyes trail over and he can clearly read them out.  
  
Grima reads them out correctly while holding the stick that looks like a spoon to his right eye, it's about the third slide that Grima hesitates before speaking. "I can't read those."   
  
"That's okay, please cover your left." She instructs and Grima does so, covering his left eye.  
  
The letters go back to the largest before she asks Grima to read it.  
  
Grima doesn't say anything for a moment. "I can't see anything." He honestly says.  
  
Chrom feels something sink inside him, Grima can't see out of his right eye?  
  
The lady turns the lights back on before putting in more drops into Grima's eyes before holding some sort of device way too close to Grima's eyes. Chrom doesn't even know that that thing is called while Grima stays still as the lady works.  
  
"Your pressure is good, you can go right across to the other room then the doctor will see you shortly." She smiles at Grima while taking the eye holder thing away from him.  
  
Grima sits in the big chair that almost makes him look tiny in it as they wait while resting his eyes as they wait.  
  
Chrom watches him while thinking over his thoughts, he's grateful that he could stay in the room with Grima, he wanted to know just how his condition was going and what exactly was happening to his friend.  
  
It isn't a long wait until the doctor walks in.  
  
"Grima, how are you today?" A man walks in while closing the door behind him, Grima opens his eyes to look at the doctor while smiling. "I'm okay." He says and Chrom feels a pang at his chest at that.  
  
"Hello there, are you a friend of his?" The doctor greets Chrom while sitting at the small desk to the side of the tiny room they're in. "Hello and yes. I'm a close friend." Chrom gives a weak smile towards the man while Grima listens.  
  
The doctor smiles at him before turning to read over what was on the computer screen in front of him for a minute or two before turning towards Grima who doesn't directly look back at him.  
  
"I'm going to check your eyes, please come forwards onto the seat."   
  
Chrom watches as the doctor checks Grima's eyes from the corner where he sits, it doesn't take long before the doctor moves away and turns the lights back on before looking straight at Grima.  
  
Chrom tries his best to understand what's going on, something about cells growing on the retinas again and it's detaching a bit more, it's getting worse for one of his eyes, best thing is surgery to remove the bleeding, also something about a lens being put in.  
  
He also hears that his vision wouldn't get much better, it won't be restored back to how it once was but the surgery would help him be able to see just a bit better then his currant state.  
  
Apparently, this isn't the first time Grima has gone to surgery either.  
  
After setting a date, the drive back to Grima's apartment was a quiet one as Chrom thinks through everything that had happened. Grima doesn't speak once either, though he doesn't look bothered by what the doctor had told him earlier, just accepting things how they are and doesn't as any questions.  
  
When they enter the suite, Grima sighs while locking the door then moving across the living room to sit on the couch while raising an arm to rest over his eyes.  
  
Chrom follows, sitting on the other couch as they both sit in silence.   
  
Chrom wants to ask more questions, his stomach still isn't feeling better and he can't stop worrying about Grima's conditions as they didn't sound so good but not bad either.  
  
Why didn't Grima tell him about this sooner? He could have been there from the beginning along with Robin.  
  
"Chrom, it's okay. I've already been through this. I'm used to this."  
  
Those words makes Chrom feel another pang of sadness. Grima had been doing all this himself, alone for what he had told him for two years now. He can't even imagine what it must be like to be losing your vision, he can't relate to Grima's problems and struggles, he could try but..  
  
Grima seems to have noticed his worries and concerns like a seventh sense because he speaks up while his arm is still resting over his eyes.   
  
"Chrom, you can't understand what I'm going through, you can never understand. No one can, so stop."   
  
"Yes, I know, but.." Chrom's breath stutters out while he can feel the tears form. He take another deep breath to calm himself from crying.   
  
"You're taking this all so light heartedly, like none of this surprising to you and you just accept how things are! You can barely see out of your right eye and the doctor had said that your vision can't go back to the way it used to be! It's like you're not even worried about this whole thing! Like- Like this is a joke or something to you!"   
  
"Things happen Chrom." Grima says calmly while his eyes are on him now after moving his arm back down to his side but not looking directly at him. "This is my fault in the first place, I have no one to blame but myself for what's happening. I won't cry over my mistakes. But if I'm being honest, I kinda knew this would happen at some point but I didn't think it would have happened so soon." He quietly laughs out.  
  
Chrom wants to punch him because he's being an idiot. None of this is Grima's fault, why does he keep saying that?  
  
"Why.. Why do you keep saying this is your fault? What did you do to make this happen, huh?!" Chrom doesn't mean to shout like this at Grima, but, he's just so lost. Grima isn't telling him the whole truth.  
  
"I'm not telling you." There it is, Grima isn't telling him anything else.  
  
"..." Chrom doesn't say anything, not when Grima looks like he's about to cry, so instead he apologizes.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about."   
  
As an apology, Chrom takes Grima out to see a movie.  
  
Chrom reads out the movie choices that are showing, Grima isn't picky about what they watch so they watch the most popular showing at the moment.  
  
But after buying and paying for the tickets and waiting in a line to buy the snacks, Chrom realizes just how stupid he is because who takes their blind friend to the movies?  
  
He feels so dumb while they move up in line, he's almost sulking until Grima speaks up next to him. "I can't wait to watch the movie, I haven't seen a movie in person in so long." Grima almost beams up at Chrom which instantly makes him feel just a bit better.   
  
"Really? Well, yeah. I can see why." Chrom gives a nod of his head as they move up in line again.  
  
"See." Grima grins back at him before they're in front of the line and he asks what Grima wants him to get for the both of them before paying for their snacks.  
  
Grima seems to be enjoying himself until they enter the darkened theatre room, the movie hasn't started yet but were playing the commercials.   
  
Chrom scans for seats and easily finds an open row just up the first five steps, the spot should be good for Grima to watch the movie without any problems so he leads them.  
  
But Grima hesitates while he continues to stand in place.  
  
Chrom turns towards him but Grima looks so lost while he stands at the bottom of the steps. "What's wrong?" Chrom says in a hush voice even though there were still people talking about through the commercials.  
  
"I can't see.." Grima replies while trying to look at Chrom in the dark.  
  
Oh, Chrom feels stupid again, he didn't even think about the fact that Grima has trouble seeing in the dark.   
  
"Hold on." He says, after placing their snacks onto the folded seats, he walks down the five steps before holding his hand. "Here, it's five steps." Chrom says and he feels Grima hold his hand back while following behind towards their seats.  
  
"Sorry." Grima quietly mummers when they sit down.  
  
"About what?" Chrom whispers back confused.  
  
Grima doesn't say anything before shaking his head. "Nothing, thanks for helping me." Grima turns his head to smile at Chrom.  
  
"Of course." Chrom smiles back before the audience quiets down when the movie starts to begin.  
  
Surgery date comes up so quickly to Chrom's surprise but Grima doesn't seem bothered by it, telling him that since his case was 'serious or something', so he's almost like an vip patient.   
  
Chrom can feel his worries build even more at that small information.  
  
He drops off Grima and asks if he wants or needs him to be there with him but Grima shakes his head while closing the passenger side door before grinning towards Chrom through the open window.   
  
"Nah, it's fine. I've already done this before, also, it's day surgery so I'll message you when I'm ready to be picked up." Grima says while straightening.   
  
Chrom doesn't know how surgery works but if Grima isn't staying over night then maybe it's a good thing, maybe.  
  
"Okay," Chrom sighs in defeat, his worries aren't going to help him so he'll see him off with a smile. "Good luck, I'll come back when you're done."   
  
"Of course, see you." Grima waves before leaving to enter the hospital.  
  
Chrom still can't help but worry while he sits in his car in a wcdonalds parking lot waiting for Grima to message him back.  
  
He spends four hours in that parking lot with all his worries until his phone buzzes, Chrom is instantly grabbing at it to see Grima telling him he was done and was ready to be picked up. When he arrives, Grima is waiting outside in a wheelchair talking to a nurse.   
  
His mind is blank before alarms go off because, Grima is in a wheelchair and his right half of his face is covered in bandages.   
  
"Grima, what happened?" Chrom almost cries when he pulls up and gets out of the car to help Grima and talk to the nurse. Grima slowly turns his head towards him before making a noise of discomfort. "Chrom, nothing happened, my balance isn't that great."   
  
The nurse smiles kindly towards Chrom when he's standing in front of them with a worried face, she laughs a bit before speaking. "Hello, I assume you're his friend?" She says and Chrom nods at her. "Yes, I'm also driving him back."   
  
"That's good." She smiles again. "As this young man has said, his balance wasn't stable so I had offered to wheel him down so nothing is wrong, also tthe surgery went good, there's instructions on the papers I gave him, you can take a look at those when you have the time but Grima here already knows what to do but I'm glad he has someone to take care of him this time." She sighs out before looking down at Grima and giving his shoulder a pat. "It was nice talking to you again, hopefully you don't need to come back for a fourth time."   
  
Chrom's stomach, or heart sinks, this is the third time Grima has had surgery?  
  
Grima gives her a smile and laughs a bit. "I enjoy our talks and thank you, I hope so too." He says and lifts himself from the wheelchair but sways a bit. Chrom is at his side supporting him before the nurse could, letting Grima hold onto his arm he leads him to the passenger side door and carefully helps in inside.   
  
"I hope you two have a good day." The nurse smiles at them both before taking the wheelchair inside after they both wish her a good day too.  
  
Grima doesn't speak while Chrom drives, he almost looks like he's sleeping while his head is rolled to the side. Chrom supposes that the surgery must take a lot out of him, he can't speak from experience but his thoughts are lost on how the doctors operate on Grima's eye. He doesn't know anything about the condition or what exactly how they help him but at the same time he can't help but think that they cut into the eye which makes him shiver.  
  
"Aw man Chrom, you should have seen all the little residents in the room this time! My doctor kept saying that it was a full room and the residents didn't want to leave until my surgery was done. They all also wanted to look at my eye, but oof, while I was under, you never want to hear the words I need a bigger knife, bring the needle, I need the pick and ew, It felt like there were tweezers around my eyeball. Oh! And I swear it felt like they were scraping the inside of my sockets! That felt so gross." Grima seems awfully energetic for being a patient that just came out of surgery when Chrom leads him up to his suite and lays him down onto the bigger couch while he listens to him talk on the other.   
  
Though a bit unsettling, Chrom can't even imagine what those must have felt like and Grima was awake during surgery.   
  
"Well, I hope this helps you a bit." Chrom manages to say while giving Grima a smile, a knife near the eye, no thanks.  
  
"Me too, but I'm not going to get my hopes up." Grima replies while closing his eye to rest while the other is still covered in bandages and what Grima had told him was a shield over it.   
  
"Why not?" Chrom can't help but ask while his eyes are on Grima laying.   
  
"Because, I know that eventually, It will get worse to the point where I won't be able to see anymore."   
  
Chrom feels something shatter inside him when Grima says that sentence, a sad ache goes throughout his body because Grima had sounded so defeated. Like he had already accepted this and there is no hope for him to keep his remaining vision.   
  
"Grima.." Chrom says but nothing comes out, like his throat has been swollen shut. He can't even say anything to comfort Grima because how do you comfort someone who has already accepted that they won't get better.  
  
"Chrom.. I.." Grima hesitates while his eye open to stare up at the ceiling.   
  
Chrom's full attention is on him while they stay in the silent room.   
  
"I'm sick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grima's sick guys

**Author's Note:**

> rewriting the whole prompt  
> i felt lie the other fic wasn't as good depicting the blindness or a process of going blind


End file.
